


Oh My! from another perspective

by zhangjunftw



Series: drama actors au [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka my favourite kind of fic, just two idiots being oblivious and their friends who are all very fed up w them, minor mentions of jeffrey zhengting xinchun and the 9NANAs, teeny tiny minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: "Just try and pretend that I'm someone else," Fu Jing whispered. "Pretend that I'm whoever it is that has been on your mind lately."Lin Yanjun has problems acting in romantic roles, but he has always had a good imagination. And right now the image in his mind is that of a certain co-star of his.(a spin-off of Oh My!, from Lin Yanjun's perspective.)





	Oh My! from another perspective

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE (throws confetti everywhere)
> 
> If you haven't read Oh My! yet, I'd really appreciate it if you went over and read that first :D
> 
> Hope you gais enjoy this!!

When Zhengting had found out about Zhangjing being casted as Yanjun's co-star, Zhengting had bombarded Yanjun's phone with encouraging text messages, all along the lines of "this is your chance Lin Yanjun, do not screw this up". Honestly, Yanjun wasn't even that surprised that Zhengting had found out so quickly, even without Yanjun telling any of their friends about the role.  

 

He did still have some regret for the one time that he had allowed himself to get drunk enough in front of Zhengting that had led to him spilling his guts to Zhengting about the hopeless crush he had harboured for You Zhangjing for the past few years, because now Zhengting was never going to let this go. 

 

"I mean, you've been in love with this guy for how many years already," Xinchun said in between mouthfuls of popcorn. "Even Quanzhe knows that you're head over heels for You Zhangjing, and that's saying something. This is your chance to reconnect with him, don't tell me you're not even going to try to do at least that?" 

 

"What if he doesn't even remember me anymore?" Yanjun asked quietly, fingers fiddling with the straw in his coffee.  

 

"What's this, Leng Yanjun is actually nervous over someone? What happened to the Yanjun who said 'I'll never have a love rival'?" Xinchun joked. "Have some confidence. Also, I'm more than sure that You Zhangjing definitely remembers you." 

 

"What, for my good looks?" Yanjun joked. 

 

"Hah, no. If someone told me all those lame jokes and puns that you used on him, I would definitely remember them." Xinchun replied. "Do try and find some less crappy puns so you can use them on him next time instead of those terrible favourites of yours." 

 

"My puns are not that bad." 

 

"The entire human population begs to differ, Lin Yanjun." 

 

* * *

 

Yanjun won't deny it, his heart skipped a beat when Zhangjing entered the room, looking just as he did all those years ago when they were still trainees. He had gotten thinner, Yanjun noted with a tinge of disappointment - but his smile was still just as bright, and the sound of his voice calling Lin Yanjun's name still made him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

 

"I missed you," Yanjun wanted to say, but the door was opening again, and the opportunity was gone.  

 

If he stared long enough at Zhangjing, surely he was going to notice at some point? 

 

(Zhengting snorted so loudly that Xinchun feared their neighbours could hear it. "Yeah, like how my asking Wenjun for cuddles to warm me up worked? He told me that maybe it was because I was shirtless and to put on a sweater." Zhengting laughed. "Try harder, Lin Yanjun.") 

 

So Yanjun tried harder. Bringing Zhangjing to get hotpot was something of a spur of the moment decision, but he knew it was the right choice when Zhangjing's eyes light up at the sight of the food. Or maybe it was when Zhangjing almost snorted soup out of his nose after Yanjun had told him a joke. 

 

("See, I told you my jokes aren't that bad!" 

 

"My god, I haven't even met him yet and I'm already disappointed in him. He's perfect for you, go get him.") 

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, Yanjun had expected the phone call from Zhengting, after the airing of the episode with the bouquet scene. He just didn't expect the call to come at five in the morning. 

 

"You're adorable together, when am I meeting him?" Zhengting's excited voice asked, too fast for a still sleepy and disoriented Yanjun to understand.  

 

"Zhu Zhengting, what the hell." Yanjun mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright in bed.  

 

"Oh! Right, you're in Australia now. Sorry, I forgot about the time difference," Zhengting apologized. "But I want to meet him soon, you hear me?'  

 

"Who?" Yanjun yawned. 

 

"You Zhangjing! That was smooth, what you did with the flower bouquet - it's trending all over the internet right now." 

 

"It's what?" Yanjun asked blearily. 

 

Zhengting sighed. "Never mind, just go back to sleep, I'll call you back in a few hours, when your brain is actually working."  

 

When he woke up again later at a more decent time, the phone call felt like a mere dream - but then he saw the list of trending topics on Weibo, and he nearly dropped his phone, because  _holy cow_  - 

 

Then he panicked, remembering the conversation with Zhengting, because Zhu Zhengting wanted to meet You Zhangjing in person.  

 

Yeah, no way he was going to let that happen, not if he had anything to say about it.  

 

("You do realise this is Zhengting-ge that you're talking about, right?" Xinchun laughed when Yanjun frantically called him up for help. "One way or another, he's going to meet Zhangjing." 

 

"Thank god he's busy with work for the next few months in Seoul," Yanjun muttered. Work would keep Zhengting away from China - and Zhangjing - "Maybe he'll have forgotten all about it by the time he gets back?" 

 

Xinchun's derisive snort was not reassuring nor comforting in the slightest.  

 

"I need to find new friends, you guys are terrible." Yanjun groaned, hanging up.) 

 

* * *

 

While Yanjun had expected that the fact that he and Zhangjing were once trainees together at the same company would be brought up at some point, he still found himself unprepared for just how much the thought bothered him after the interview: what if they had both stayed at the company? 

 

They probably would have ended up debuting in the same group, according to the company's old plan. Yanjun tried to imagine the two of them being able to stand on the same stage again, performing together - some days, he really missed the thrill of performing in front of an audience. Acting and modelling were great, the pay was good, but it just wasn't the same.  

 

("You miss it too, don't you?" Zhengting had asked him once, staring out at the view of the city outside their floor to ceiling hotel window. "That adrenaline rush, the feeling like you could take flight - "  

 

Yanjun silently pried the crushed beer can from Zhengting's shaking fingers. "If I could go back to that time," Zhengting whispered, and Yanjun shushed him. 

 

"You're drunk, Ting." Yanjun said gently. "If it wasn't meant to be then it just wasn't meant to be.") 

 

When the video of the interview was released online, Yanjun laughed at the top comment: "Take a shot every time either You Zhangjing or Lin Yanjun look at each other with heart eyes." - surely it couldn't be that difficult a challenge, the video was only fifteen minutes long. 

 

Then he actually attempted the challenge. 

 

("Xinchun, I think I might get permanent liver damage if I actually go through with the whole video." 

 

"Good." Xinchun cackled. "At least now you're aware that it's not only you who's being blatantly obvious about having a crush, did you see the comment that said they actually counted how many times you both looked at each other?" 

 

"It's just looking at each other, it doesn't mean that he has a crush on me." 

 

"He looks at you the same way he looks at his favourite food, Lin Yanjun, I'm pretty sure that's love. Honestly, with how you spend like 80 per cent of the time staring at him, I'm surprised you haven't realised it yet.") 

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was because of the video, maybe it was because of what Xinchun had said - but when Zhangjing offered the milkshake to him, Yanjun leaned over to close his lips around the other straw without giving himself the chance to consider that the gutsy move was a bad idea.  

 

Ten hours after sending Zhangjing back to his company's building, Yanjun was still unable to get the image of sweaty, flushed Zhangjing lying next to him on the grass out of his mind, his skin still tingling from when Zhangjing's fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes.  

 

A call for an emergency meeting later, Xinchun and Jeffrey were in Yanjun's apartment, armed with snacks and a giant teddy bear, for some reason. 

 

("You said it was an emergency, so I brought Xiao Bei for comfort." was all Xinchun offered as explanation. 

 

"Your comfort or mine?" 

 

"Mine, obviously. No way I'm letting your sticky fingers touch my Xiao Bei.") 

 

"You did  _what_?!" Xinchun screeched. Jeffrey winced at the volume while Yanjun groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Oh god, calling Xinchun was a mistake, maybe he could just suffocate himself with this pillow - 

 

"It wasn't a bad move," Jeffrey said, fingers comfortingly squeezing Yanjun's shoulder. 

 

"It was a genius move, are you kidding me?" Xinchun grinned. "Don't you dare try and suffocate yourself, Lin Yanjun, tell us everything that happened! How did he react?" Xinchun demanded, reaching over and shaking Yanjun's shoulders. 

 

"He didn't react," Yanjun mumbled, trying not to sound too despondent. 

 

"He didn't say anything?" Xinchun asked, obviously disappointed.  

 

"He just stared at me for a solid minute before starting on his food." Yanjun muttered, picking at a loose thread on the pillow.  

 

"You probably just startled him," Jeffrey said comfortingly. 

 

"But what if he's not interested?" Yanjun groaned, falling back onto the couch. Jeffrey shifted slightly, allowing Yanjun to rest his head on his thigh. Yanjun closed his eyes as fingers played with his hair. 

 

"What happened to Mr Lin 'I'll never have a love rival' Yanjun?" Xinchun asked.  

 

"He's about to become Mr Lin 'I'll never get a love interest' Yanjun," Yanjun replied in a flat tone.  

 

Xinchun sighed, gesturing at Jeffrey to take over. "Look, Yanjun, you need to have some of that confidence that your characters are always exuding." Jeffrey said. "Have some faith in yourself. I've watched the videos, and it's clear that there's something in his eyes when he looks at you. And before you try and accuse me of only seeing what I want to see," Jeffrey continued, ignoring Yanjun's protests. "As your friends, we would not lead you on like that when it comes to this kind of thing." 

 

Yanjun was quiet for a moment, before he quietly said: "But what if you're both wrong about this?" 

 

"Then we'll both be here for you, and we'll eat ice cream and marathon those wizard movies you like so much until you feel better." 

 

Xinchun nodded at Jeffrey's words, and didn't say anything when Yanjun's hand squeezed Xiao Bei's paw.  

 

"Thanks, guys." 

 

* * *

 

It had been Jeffrey who noticed the small piece of black material first, stashed in one of the cupholders of Yanjun's car. "What's this?"  

 

Yanjun shrugged, unfolding the scrunched up piece of fabric. "Oh," he realised. "It's Zhangjing's mask. He must have left it behind yesterday." 

 

"It's Zhangjing's? Then you should return it to him!" Xinchun declared. "You know where his company building is, go and see him!" 

 

Yanjun looked up at the much larger than life Zhangjing's face on the billboard against the front of the company building, and wondered again if this was a good idea. What if Zhangjing wasn't here? What if he was busy? What if he didn't want to see him? What if - 

 

"Lin Yanjun!" was all the warning he got before three bodies slammed into him, causing him to stumble back. "It's been so long, where have you been these past few years, how have you been -" Yanjun didn't even have time to answer any of the questions before another one was fired at him - 

 

"About time you showed up, Lin Yanjun," Jingzuo said. "We've missed you." Ruotian and Maotong both grinned at him, and Yanjun felt a sense of nostalgia for the past when these were the faces he saw everyday.   

 

"It's good to see you too," Yanjun finally got out, looking at the three youngest of the 9NANAs. "Why are you still here so late at night?" 

 

"Practice, duh." Maotong replied. "We've got an event coming up soon, so we've been working hard to present our best performance." 

 

"What are you doing here?" Ruotian asked. 

 

Yanjun laughed nervously, raising his hand to show the face mask in his hand. "You Zhangjing left this in my car yesterday, I'm here to return it to him." 

 

A chorus of 'oooh's and the trio exchanged knowing smirks, and Yanjun squirmed, feeling like he was a high school student being teased about having a crush again. "Have fun on your date with Zhangjing-ge yesterday?" Jingzuo teased.  

 

"What were the both of you doing together, that Zhangjing would come back with grass stains all over his clothes, hm?" Ruotian raised his eyebrow. 

 

"Whatever it is you perverted children are imagining, it didn't happen." Yanjun replied, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. At least it was dark enough outside that they weren't able to see it.  

 

"So you're not denying that it was a date?" Maotong grinned. 

 

"No, I am." Yanjun replied firmly.  

 

"Ah, how disappointing," Jingzuo muttered under his breath, but his expression clearly stated that it was anything but a disappointment - Maotong swore quietly, slipping a note to Jingzuo.  

 

"Anyway, Zhangjing-ge is in the practise room on the fifth floor, second one on the left. He's the only one on that floor anyway, so there's no way you'll miss him." Jingzuo said, pulling Ruotian by the shoulder. 

 

"He's taking a break now, so you don't have to worry about interrupting him or anything." Ruotian added. 

 

"You sure he won't mind me just showing up out of the blue?" Yanjun asked. 

 

Maotong snorted. "You Zhangjing would never mind seeing you." he winked, and the three left, leaving Yanjun with a feeling like there was something important that he was missing.  

 

(So maybe he lied when he told Zhangjing that he happened to be in the area. And maybe he did play dirty, pulling out the puppy dog eyes when he knew that Zhangjing could never resist them.  

 

Yanjun watched as Zhangjing went through the steps, noting that his dancing had improved quite a bit since their trainee days - his moves were cleaner and more fluid now. Zhangjing couldn't quite keep the grin off of his face, giggling here and there whenever Yanjun cheered or clapped. It only made Yanjun cheer him on more, because Zhangjing's grin was so bright, his happiness so infectious - who wouldn't want to bask in it more? 

 

The lighting in the practice room was nice, that wasn't a lie. But when Yanjun checks his camera roll later, he realises that out of the fifteen pictures he took that night, ten are of Zhangjing - whether he's dancing, singing, or just resting on the floor.  

 

The only similarity is that in all of them, Zhangjing is never looking at him.  

 

Yanjun pushed down the feeling of something awfully like disappointment as he saves all ten to a private folder, the one that is locked with a password - he doesn't know why he feels the need to do so, but to be safe. He picked the ninth one, the one where he managed to get Zhangjing's good side (he still doesn't understand why the older keeps fussing about it, since Yanjun thinks he looks handsome either way), and pressed post on Weibo before he could think of second guessing it. 

 

Zhengting's phone call comes within ten minutes of his post being uploaded, and it's only the first of many.) 

 

* * *

 

Yanjun looked at their selfie that Zhangjing had posted earlier that day, chuckling at the caption that Zhangjing had put on the post: "Xiao Ju has infiltrated Xiao You's selfies! A small taste of what's to come, look forward to it!" Yanjun pressed like on the post, making a mental note to ask Zhangjing to send the photo to him.  

 

(Yanjun hoped that there would be more selfie-taking opportunities like this in the future, if only to see Zhangjing's cute flustered expression again.) 

 

The ending credits on the television screen were coming to an end, and Yanjun glanced at the boy sleeping next to him. The soft glow from the television cast just enough light for Yanjun to see Zhangjing's face, eyes closed in sleep, quiet snores escaping him.  

 

"If you were so tired then you should have said something," Yanjun murmured, shaking his head at the sleeping boy. Good thing that he was fast asleep, Yanjun thought, because Yanjun really couldn't control the fond look in his eyes as he pulled the blanket over Zhangjing's sleeping form, careful not to accidentally wake him.  

 

Yanjun can't resist taking a photo of his face, peaceful in sleep - if it had been anyone else, such a photo would be perfect blackmail material; he had more than a few of Xinchun's saved on his phone - but slumbering Zhangjing just looked all the more handsome than he usually already was. 

 

("Good grief. You're so whipped. You're so disgustingly in love. I'm invited to have dinner at some fancy five star hotel later, Lin Yanjun, could you not disrupt my appetite like this? I want to be able to enjoy my stupidly expensive truffles finger food without imagining your lovesick ass.") 

 

He holds himself back from pressing a kiss to the elder's forehead before leaving the room, returning to his own hotel room. Lying alone in the bed that was made for two, he tried not to think about how much he wished he was still lying in the same bed as Zhangjing. 

 

* * *

 

Yanjun looked up at the company building, wondering how was it that he kept ending up back here. The billboard had been changed to display the teaser art of Zhangjing's upcoming album. (Yanjun was already counting down the days to the pre-release.) He did at least have a more legitimate reason to be here today, the sheet music attached to his script rustled in his backpack as he entered the building.  

 

Zhangjing was sitting on the sofa in the lobby, fingers lightning fast as he typed up something on his phone. He leapt up when he saw Yanjun approaching, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Hey," Zhangjing greeted with a smile. 

 

Looking at the shorter boy in his sunshine yellow hoodie and bright smile, Yanjun couldn't help the corners of his mouth from quirking upwards. "Hey," Yanjun said, pulling his face mask off. "Thanks for agreeing to help me with this." 

 

"Don't mention it, what are friends for, right?" Zhangjing said, pressing the lift button.  

 

Zhangjing led him to the same practise room that Yanjun had visited last time, inviting him to sit on the piano seat while he messed with the room's switches. "Scoot over a bit, would you?" Zhangjing said, Yanjun obediently shifted over, and Zhangjing sat down on the seat. "Sorry that the seat is a bit small," Zhangjing muttered. 

 

"It's okay," Yanjun forced out, hoping that his voice didn't sound too strained. Passing the music sheet to Zhangjing, Yanjun noticed a faint fruity scent seemed to cling to the older. It smelled familiar, yet Yanjun just couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. Seeing how Zhangjing was focused on the notes, Yanjun decided to just go ahead and took another quick whiff. What fruit was that...Yanjun's brow furrowed as he racked his brains, trying to figure out the mysterious smell. 

 

Maybe he'd be able to figure it out if he smelled it again. Without thinking, he turned to Zhangjing, leaning in slightly to take a whiff.  

 

It was only as he pulled away that he realised that Zhangjing had been looking at him the entire time. "Did you just smell me?" Zhangjing stuttered in surprise. 

 

Yanjun gulped, whoops, time to die. "I was trying to figure out what fruit you smell like." 

 

"Fruit?" Zhangjing stared at him in confusion, before realisation dawned on him. "Oh, I started using a new brand of shampoo. It's grapefruit scented." 

 

Ah, so that's what it was, Yanjun thought. "Well, you smell nice." 

 

"Are you implying that I didn't smell nice the other times we've met?" Zhangjing joked. 

 

"Well..." Yanjun trailed off, grinning mischievously at Zhangjing.  

 

"Why you little -" Zhangjing swatted at him, which Yanjun dodged easily. "I agree to help you learn how to play the piano and this is the thanks I get?" 

 

* * *

 

Fu Jing had won the title of Most Beautiful Actress last year in a poll run by a popular tabloid site, and Yanjun knew this because Fu Jing had called him up the day after the results were released to gloat about it. But, Yanjun had to admit, Fu Jing was really pretty. 

 

But when he glanced up from the piano keys to look at her, the same thought that he had had every time he looked at her throughout the filming of this drama flashed in his mind: Fu Jing was pretty, but that was it. He just couldn't think of her as anything more than a friend. 

 

("Cut!" the director's clearly displeased voice rang out. "Lin Yanjun, what's gotten into you? Your character has a crush on her! Look at your expression in the footage we've got so far, is that what someone with a crush looks like? Please inject a bit more emotion and sincerity into your acting." 

 

Yanjun winced at the criticism, but the director wasn't wrong. It had been a while since he'd had to act in a romance-related role, and the last time he'd had such a role, he'd been in some semblance of a relationship with the main actress herself - pretending to care had been easy then. But now? Fu Jing was, at best, a sister to him. 

 

"Just try and imagine that I'm someone else," Fu Jing whispered. "Pretend that I'm whoever it is that has been on your mind lately." 

 

Yanjun had a good imagination. Picturing that bright sunshine smile, the face that he didn't know he had missed so sorely until he had the chance to see him in person again, imagining that tinkling laugh that he could never hold back, the laugh that Yanjun always took every opportunity available to coax from him -) 

 

Lin Yanjun looked at Fu Jing, but he saw only the image in his mind: that of You Zhangjing, the Zhangjing who taught him how to play the piano the previous day. 

 

(He can't remember who said it before, something about how attractive people who played musical instruments were - but as he watches Zhangjing's fingers effortlessly dance across the black and white piano keys, he realises that there really isn't much that can compare to Zhangjing's concentrated expression as he coaxes the beautiful music from the instrument.) 

 

He looked at her, and as he leaned closer, he imagined Zhangjing's beautiful concentrated expression, and imagined that he hadn't held back from going ahead and kissing those lips to see if they were just as soft as he had imagined - 

 

The knock on the door is louder than expected, and the illusion is shattered as Zhangjing, the real Zhangjing, shoves the doors open.  

 

There's something in Zhangjing's eyes that pulls at Yanjun's heart, and makes him unable to tear his eyes away from the elder. 

 

 _No, don't turn away from me_ , Yanjun wanted to cry when Zhangjing looked away,  _tell me why there's so much sadness in your eyes, why won't you look either of us in the eyes, tell me how can it feel so_ real _?_  

 

But the cameras were still rolling, so Yanjun held his tongue. Zhang Yixing praises Zhangjing after filming, and Yanjun watches mutely as Zhangjing leaves, ignoring Fu Jing's knowing looks at him. 

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, Zhangjing's final line echoing in his ears, that he thinks that maybe this was one time when he shouldn't have held back from calling out to Zhangjing. 

 

("You saw the look in his eyes."  

 

"I don't know what I saw." 

 

The look Fu Jing leveled at him makes it clear that there is no way he could bribe her to believe what he said. "Talk to him." 

 

"What should I say?" Yanjun asked. 

 

Fu Jing shrugged. "Romance is not my forte. I don't know. All I know is that saying something, anything at all, is better than saying nothing at all.") 

 

The next morning, as soon as it was a decent enough hour not to be too suspicious, he called and invited Zhangjing to go eat hotpot with him. 

 

But even after two hours at the hotpot restaurant, Yanjun still couldn't think of any way he could bring up whatever it was that had happened yesterday. So he watched out of the corner of his eye as Zhangjing swayed his swing back and forth, wondering what unspoken thoughts were swimming in his mind as Zhangjing stared at the ground beneath his feet. 

 

("All I know is that saying something, anything at all, is better than saying nothing at all.") 

 

"So," Yanjun said, finally breaking the silence. "Filming will be ending soon." 

 

Zhangjing startled at his voice, finally glancing over at him. "Yeah," Zhangjing said. "I heard that you already have another project lined up after 'Oh My'?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll be going back - to Taiwan for awhile." Yanjun replied, looking down at the grass. "And you'll be busy with your album, right?" 

 

Zhangjing nodded silently, offering nothing else.  

 

Yanjun wished he could have been someone with better social skills, like Zhengting, who always had something to say in a conversation, because the silence was deafening. Anything would be better than the complete blank in his mind - Even if it might be the wrong things to say, at least then there would be a reaction from the man next to him. 

 

How had he even gone four whole years without Zhangjing in his life? He still remembered the day he lost his phone, the despair of losing all his contacts - he had been so sure that Zhangjing and the others would have forgotten him by now, he himself had given up any hope of being able to see them again, until Zhangjing walked into that conference room and back into his life. 

 

He had been so sure that he'd moved on, that he'd left the feelings of the past in that old practice room together with any dreams of becoming a singer. But all it took was less than one day together with Zhangjing, and Yanjun was sure now: he had never moved on. If anything, any suppressed feelings he'd tried to convince himself were no longer there had surged to the fore with a vengeance.  

 

Seven days left until filming for Oh My wrapped up, and there would no longer be any work-related reasons for the two of them to meet up anymore. They were young, they had careers ahead of them,  but surely, even after these seven days were over, there would still be more days to come, wouldn't there? 

 

Was the same thought running through Zhangjing's mind?  

 

Yanjun looked at Zhangjing. The other man was looking back at him, but his eyes were far far away, lost in his own thoughts, but Yanjun could see his own uncertainty reflected in his eyes. 

 

"Hey," Yanjun called softly, snapping Zhangjing back to reality. "Even if we don't see each other as often, we can still call and text each other." 

 

Zhangjing seemed to relax at Yanjun's words. "Yeah, you'd better not lose your phone and just disappear on us again, Lin Yanjun." 

 

"I would never." Yanjun smiled, thinking about the list of contacts he's listed down in the back of his notebook. He's not about to make the same mistake twice. 

 

(So he didn't manage to ask Zhangjing what he was thinking when they were filming - but the relieved smile he gets from Zhangjing is good enough for now.) 

 

* * *

 

"Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing slurred. His finger poked Yanjun's face insistently. "Lin Yanjun, why is your dimple gone?" he mumbled. "Dimple, dimple, where are you?" 

  

Yanjun couldn't hold back his laugh at Zhangjing's innocent confused expression, and Zhangjing's lips immediately pulled into a delighted smile at the appearance of Yanjun's 'missing' dimple. "There it is!" Zhangjing beamed, finger clumsily poking at his cheek. 

 

Yanjun shook his head, closing his hand around Zhangjing's smaller one. "You Zhangjing, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed, looking down at Zhangjing's red cheeks, flushed from the alcohol. "Why did you even drink so much when you know that you're a lightweight?"  

 

"I didn't drink a lot," Zhangjing yawned. "Just a little bit." 

 

"Tired?" Yanjun asked. Zhangjing nodded, resting his head against Yanjun's shoulder. "Do you want me to call Lin Chaoze to come pick you up?" 

 

Zhangjing shook his head. "No, don't call Chaoze," he whined. "He is going to scold me." 

 

"I'll cover for you?" Yanjun offered. Zhangjing still shook his head stubbornly. "Then how are you going to go home, Zhangjing?" 

 

"Can't you take me home?"  

 

"...You should really be careful who you say that to, Jing," Yanjun said, tearing his eyes away from Zhangjing and that adorable pout. 

 

Getting Zhangjing into his car was easy. The problem was getting sleepy clingy drunk Zhangjing out of the car.  

 

"Come on, Zhangjing, we're at your apartment building already," Yanjun announced, glancing over at Zhangjing, who was curled up in the passenger seat, obstinately keeping his eyes closed. "Zhangjing," Yanjun called, reaching over to poke the other's cheek.  

 

"No, I'm comfortable. Don't wanna move." Zhangjing grumbled. 

 

"Zhangjing, you can't sleep in my car." 

 

"But I'm tired," Zhangjing honest-to-god whined, looking like a petulant child.  

 

"Zhangjing, trust me, you're going to regret sleeping in a car instead of your bed in the morning." Yanjun said firmly.  

 

Zhangjing pouted in displeasure, and a thoughtful look crossed his face for a moment. When he looked up at Yanjun again, well, Yanjun recognised that expression all too well: It was the expression Zhangjing always did whenever he was trying to convince someone to do exactly what he wanted. 

 

"Carry me?" Zhangjing asked. 

 

(Yanjun cursed himself for how weak he was, but then again, who could ever deny Zhangjing anything when Zhangjing looked at them with that Look?) 

 

Somehow Yanjun managed to make it into Zhangjing's apartment, the older man clinging to his back like a koala the entire way. 

 

("Am I too heavy?" Zhangjing asked in a soft voice. 

 

"No." Yanjun grunted, shifting his grip on Zhangjing's thighs. "I just need to exercise more often.") 

 

"Well, here we are," Yanjun said, carefully setting Zhangjing down on the bed. Zhangjing lay onto the soft mattress with a sigh, letting out a yawn as Yanjun pulled the blankets over his body. "Sweet dreams, Jing," Yanjun murmured, petting the top of Zhangjing's head.  

 

Before he could draw away, however, Zhangjing grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Don't go." Zhangjing whispered. 

 

Yanjun froze under Zhangjing's pleading gaze. "Stay with me," Zhangjing said, and Yanjun allowed himself to be pulled under the covers next to Zhangjing.  _I'll leave once he falls asleep_ , he told himself, trying not to think about how very soft and comfortable the mattress was. 

 

Zhangjing smiled at him, clearly happy that Yanjun had given in to his request and was lying in bed with him. "Why are you staring at me?" Yanjun murmured. "Didn't you say you were tired?" 

 

"I am," Zhangjing yawned. "But you're not closing your eyes, so I'm not going to either." 

 

Yanjun chuckled, letting out a defeated sigh. It looked like he really would be sleeping over here tonight. "Alright, I'm closing my eyes now. Goodnight, Zhangjing." 

 

"Goodnight, Yanjun." Zhangjing murmured, fingers playing with a few stray strands of Yanjun's hair. As his fingers ran through his hair, Yanjun could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, starting to really feel the exhaustion from the previous few days. 

 

"You know, Lin Yanjun, Chaoze is going to be so mad when he finds out about this," Yanjun barely caught Zhangjing's soft whisper.  

 

"Why?" Yanjun asked, unable to hold back his yawn. 

 

"He and Dinghao have this bet going on that you like me back. They don't think I know about it, but they're not being very discreet about it." 

 

"Who likes who now?" Yanjun mumbled. 

 

Zhangjing giggled, and Yanjun felt something poke his cheek. "I like you, Lin Yanjun." Zhangjing yawned. "I like you very, very much." 

 

Yanjun heard his soft voice, but he barely processed the words, already slipping off into Dreamland. 

 

(It wasn't until he woke up the next morning, Zhangjing's fingers still intertwined with his own, that he finally realised what Zhangjing had said. But Zhangjing didn't remember it. 

 

"You absolute idiot." Xinchun groaned, and Yanjun heard something that sounded like something being thrown against the wall in the background. "You had your big chance of confessing and you didn't say anything to him." 

 

"He was so worried about whether he'd said anything while he was drunk, of course I couldn't just tell him that he'd accidentally confessed to me!" 

 

"Of course he's worried, because he thinks you're going to reject him if he confessed to you!" 

 

"But I like him as well, why would he think I'd reject him?" 

 

"Lin Yanjun, your mother must have dropped you on your head as a baby if you are seriously asking me that question right now." ) 

 

* * *

 

"Wow, Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing remarked. "That confession almost felt real – you even had me fooled for a second there." 

 

Maybe it was the expression on Zhangjing's face during the kiss scene, or maybe it was the obviously forced cheerfulness in Zhangjing's voice – but at that moment, Yanjun realised: maybe this was why Zhangjing was so nervous about him knowing about his feelings – he thought Yanjun liked Fu Jing. 

 

And that was a misunderstanding he definitely to get cleared up immediately. 

 

"To tell the truth," Yanjun said slowly. "It was one of the most awkward scenes I've ever had to film - since I was kissing her when I was thinking of kissing someone else." 

 

"Who?" 

 

Yanjun never was very good with words, preferring to express himself through his actions instead. He watched Zhangjing's expression as he moved closer, hoping that what he was about to do didn't earn him a read handprint on the cheek or a broken nose. Zhangjing didn't move, just stared at him even when they were close enough that their foreheads were almost touching – Yanjun hesitated, wondering if he had heard Zhangjing right the last time, what if he had just imagined it, and Zhangjing wasn't actually interested in him? 

 

But Zhangjing hasn't pushed him away yet. He didn't laugh it off, or pull away from him. So Yanjun took a deep breath and asked: "May I?"  

 

Zhangjing took barely a second to think about it, then he was leaning forward, closing the space in between them to kiss him. Yanjun's eyes closed as he savoured the kiss, shoving any regrets he might have about not making a move earlier to the back of his mind.  

 

(Oh My! may be over, but the relationship between the two male leads was only just beginning – and Yanjun couldn't wait to see what was waiting for them in the many more  days to come.) 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter! : https://mobile.twitter.com/zhangjunftw


End file.
